Clyde West
Clyde West is a member of Team Rocket, as well as a character in The Weather Chronicles. He is Marcy's friend and is known as one of the best shiny hunters. Appearance Clyde is an eighteen-year-old boy that stands at about five feet, seven inches. He has sandy gold hair cut short enough to hide in his Rocket cap, and green eyes. Sometimes he has burns, bruises, or scratches, since he goes to great lengths to capture shiny Pokémon. Attire Casual When off duty, Clyde wears green jeans, black dress shoes, a white T-shirt, and a blue dress shirt that's usually unbuttoned and open. In the winter he wears a red hoodie. Rocket Uniform When he's on duty, he wears a standard Team Rocket uniform: Black suit, white boots and gloves, black cap, and a red R on his shirt. Personality Clyde is generally friendly to everyone, especially if they'll help him find his latest assignment. The only thing that angers him is when people outright say they don't like Pokémon just because of their coloration. Sometimes he gets lost in thought while thinking up a strategy to capture the shiny Pokémon. History Born in Goldenrod City, Clyde was first exposed to Team Rocket when they took over the radio tower. He was about five years old, trying to win a radio card for his sister's PokeGear, when they stormed the building and kicked everybody out. Sad because he didn't get a chance to win the card, he tried battling a grunt with his shiny Glameow, Courtney. Courtney lost the battle, so he tried sending out his shiny Mime Jr., Chalice. The grunt noticed he had two shiny Pokémon and was amazed with his luck. He tried to capture the two, but Clyde's older sister intervened and took out the grunt. Several years later, when Clyde was about fifteen, he joined Team Rocket. The leader, Valley, noted his ability to find and capture shiny Pokémon, so designated him a shiny hunter. He roams across regions looking for shiny Pokémon of certain species. The only shiny legendary he has captured is a young Lugia. Team Courtney Courtney was Clyde's first Pokémon. She is a shiny Glameow that prefers to sit around than fight. She doesn't like speaking to those outside of her team and is usually hostile to those at annoy her. Her moves are Thunder, Iron Tail, Fury Swipes, and Shadow Ball. Barry Barry is a grumpy shiny Electrode. He doesn't know any explosive moves, so he can't really threaten that many people. His moves are Thunder, Sonicboom, Screech, and Tackle. Caleb Caleb is Clyde's partner and strongest shiny Pokémon. He likes to train with Louis and is often seen lifting boulders. His moves are Low Kick, Seismic Toss, ???, and ???. Simone Simone is Clyde's sleepy shiny Magmar. She is often half-asleep when seen walking around and will yawn in between words. Her moves are Rest, Sleep Talk, Psychic, and Flamethrower. Louis Chalice ??? Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Male Characters Category:Characters